Skip Beat! Chapter 1 Book 1
by Chiharucarrot
Summary: Kyoko moves to Tokyo with her childhood sweetheart, Fuwa Sho. Kyoko works hard to earn the living expenses of Fuwa Sho, but Fuwa Sho shows no gratitude towards her. Nonetheless, Kyoko continued to work for Sho until something happens in... Skip Beat! Chapter 2 Book 1


Chiharu: I am sorry that I am late, Kyoko!

Kyoko: It's okay. Please take over now! I have to go to my next job!

Chiharu: Ok. Bye!

Kyoko: *Runs into the changing room

Chiyo: Hey! Have you heard Sho's Prisoner? That song was so cool, just like Sho!

Kyoko thoughts: Of course, Sho is just so cool!

Kumiko: I thought you were into Tsuruga Ren?

Chiyo: People can change! I am now totally into Sho!

Kyoko thoughts: Heard that Tsuruga? Sho had just snatched a fan from you!

Kumiko: Well, I still prefer Tsuruga Ren though.

Kyoko thoughts: What? Kumiko really doesn't have taste huh, how can you prefer Tsuruga Ren?

Chiyo: Guess what, I got two life size posters from buying Fuwa Sho's album! Ta dadadaaaa!

Kumiko: Woah, you are really crazy about Sho!

Kyoko: What?! I bought Sho's album too, but I did get any life size poster of him!

Chiyo: Eh?! Kyoko, you were into idols too?

Kyoko: Yes! I LOVE Sho!

Chiyo: Well, you might want to ask the CD store for it, they might have extras... (Whispers to Kumiko- She might not do it since she's so quiet and reserved...)

Kumiko: (Whispers to Chiyo- Eh... That's right)

Kyoko: Slams the door shut in a rush to get a poster.

Chiyo: That was really Kyoko... Right?

Kumiko: Ehh, I think so...

In the streets...

Kyoko (on a bicycle) : Sho-chan's poster! Sho-chan's poster! I must get it!

Kyoko (on a bicycle) : *Crash bicycle over the shop cashier* Pants... Sho-chan's poster... I did not... get one when... I bought his CD...

Cashier: *Frightened* Ok... I.. will get one... for you... please calm down... *Gets one for Kyoko*

Kyoko: *Receives the poster in delight* Thanks cashier! *Rubs her face on the poster* *Push her bicycle out of shop.* *Checks the time*

Kyoko: Oh no! It's 5.45pm! I have to get to my next job on 6.00pm! I have to rush!

At Darumaya...

Boss' Wife: I am definitely happy that you tried your best to be on time for work, but you don't have to travel a 45mins long journey within just 15mins... Look at your state, you can't work today...

Kyoko: *Crawling towards changing room* No... If I don't work for even one day, I cannot pay for the rental fee of my house...

Boss' Wife: It's not like I want to ask about your situation, but what's the point of renting such an expensive condo when you live alone?

Kyoko: I don't live alone... -Muttering

Boss' Wife: Eh? What did you just said?

Kyoko: Urm... Nothing... *Gives a smile

Boss' Wife: You might want to think of renting a cheaper apartment... You can go to high school if you do that, you know? It is just not right for you to move to Tokyo when you just graduated from middle school and don't continue your studies, it will affect your future...

Kyoko: I know that... *staring sadly in to space

Boss' Wife: Don't you want to dress yourself up like other girls of your age? Your hair is always messy and you don't wear fanciful clothes either... You should really consider dressing yourself up...

Kyoko: I would love to do that... But... *staring sadly into space

Boss' Wife: I will not bother you anymore... You can have a rest after you change. *Leaves the room*

Kyoko: *Changes into shop uniform* *Works* *Leave Darumaya for home*

While pushing her bicycle back home (Below her block of condo)

Kyoko: Cosmetics huh... I would really want them ahh... *Hand from mouth comes out, reaching for cosmetics*

Kyoko: No! They are not important! They are only used to attract my 'Mr Right', my Prince! I already have my Prince! I don't need them! I only need to earn money for my Prince! *Looks up to the sky and saw her condo apartment's lighting was on)

Kyoko: The lighting is on! Could it be that... *Rushes up to her condo apartment*

Kyoko: Sho!

Fuwa Sho: Shut it. What would happen if neighbors knew I am here?! Do you have any brains?

Kyoko: Oops, I am sorry, I was just too happy to see you! Have you eaten?

Fuwa Sho: Are you asking for the obvious? It's 11pm! Who would not have eaten yet?!

Kyoko -Have not eaten yet: Well... I guess so... Sho, I called you and messaged you lots of times, but you always don't reply... Could you reply once in a while?

Fuwa Sho: So it's my fault?! I am very busy, you know?!

Kyoko: No! It is not your fault... Urm... let me make some tea for you! *goes to the kitchen*

In the kitchen...

Kyoko: Sho is pretty angry... He was not like this when we first moved to Tokyo... Could it be that the agency keep ordering him around, and he is annoyed? Well, that's not his fault... *Brings brewed tea to living room*

Living room..

Sho: *Unlocking the door, preparing to leave*

Kyoko: Ehhh? You are leaving? That's so soon!

Sho: I am just here to collect some clothes.

Kyoko: Can you stay a little longer?

Sho: No.

Kyoko: Whispers* Then I will let you... *Rush to the fridge to get a cup of caramel pudding

Kyoko: Sho! I have got some pudding for you!

Sho: *Turns back* It seems that I have no choice but to eat it, huh..

Sho: *eats pudding* You see, I am too popular to just go to a department store to buy the pudding. I am too cool to ask people to help me buy it too...

Kyoko: Yes! Yes! You know, a friend from my workplace used to be Tsuruga Ren's fan, but she had switched to being your fan!

Sho: Of course! I will not lose to Tsuruga Ren! I think I should on the TV... *On TV*

TV show host: Today, we will have the hottest guy in show business! Tsuruga Ren!

Audience: Kya! Kya! Tsuruga Ren!

Audience: Your legs are sooo long!

Sho: *burning with rage*

Kyoko: Sho, Tsuruga Ren probably wears a 15cm heels!

TV show host: Let's take a look at a chart of the hottest guys in show business!

Sho: First, Tsuruga Ren. Seventh, Fuwa Sho? Seventh?! *Leaves condo, slamming the door shut*

Kyoko: Oh dear... Sho is angry... What should I do?


End file.
